The present invention relates to a side-impact airbag and a side-impact airbag apparatus, for restraining an occupant in the event of a lateral collision or the like of a vehicle such as an automobile or the like.
Hitherto, a side-impact airbag apparatus, in which a side-impact airbag is expanded toward a side portion of an occupant by means of an inflator and restrains a body of the occupant in the event of lateral collision of the vehicle, a rollover of the vehicle body, or the like is well known. The side-impact airbag apparatus is housed in, for example, a backrest portion of a seat, and in the event of lateral collision or the like, the side-impact airbag is expanded and developed from the backrest portion to a space between the occupant and a side wall portion of the vehicle body by gas that is blown out from the inflator.
As a folding method for the side-impact airbag in housing described above, a so-called roll folding wherein the side-impact airbag is folded back while being rolled to make a roll shape, (for example, refer to the Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-203272) or the like is known.
In the aforementioned conventional technology, a basic side-impact airbag apparatus is disclosed, wherein the side-impact airbag apparatus is housed in a backrest portion of a seat of a vehicle with the side-impact airbag being rolled into a roll shape, and it is caused to expand into a space between an occupant and a side wall portion of a vehicle body in the event of an emergency. In the side-impact airbag apparatus having such a configuration, it is required to have a stable developing capability without having a portion to be interrupted.
An object of the present invention is to provide a side-impact airbag and a side-impact airbag apparatus capable of improving a developing stability.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.